


Tea Before the Storm

by DiegoonNio



Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Yda invites Y'sthola out for tea before they leave for their missions.
Relationships: Yda Hext/Y'shtola Rhul
Series: Nio's Fluffy Fridays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697884
Kudos: 7





	Tea Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Yda, not Lyse.  
> Let me know if you catch the reference to the game I'm currently playing. It's quite obvious...

Y’sthola sighed as she stopped walking. “Touch me and I’ll shock you, Yda,” She said without looking up from her book.

“How’d you know I was here?” The blonde whined. Stepping forward, she looked curiously at the book the other was reading. “Aaaah. A book on La Noscea. I see you’re as diligent as ever.”

“And I see you’re as slacking as ever,” The Miqo’te teased while putting a leaf in the book to mark her place. “I heard you were paired with Papalymo to head to the Black Shroud. Don’t tell me you’re leaving all the preparations to him.”

“Hey! I’ve been to the Shroud loads of times. It shares a border with Gyr Abania.” 

Y’shtola frowned slightly. “I’m aware. Yda… You better not—”

“I know,” The Hyur interrupted sharply before giving an apologetic smile. “Louisoix, Papalymo and I already talked. I won’t be sneaking over the boarder unless it’s vital to our mission. Ala Mhigo will be free again. I just have to be patient…”

“And until then, we’ll do all we can to stomp out the Empire,” Y’shtola reassured but Yda still looked a bit distraught. Sighing, she held out her arms. “You have five seconds. Ah!”

Not wasting anytime, Yda’s arms were wrapped around the smaller. She hugged tightly as her stress eased a bit. Y’shtola shook her head before hugging back. Moments like this wasn’t so bad… but only when it was with Yda. “Alright. It’s been more than five seconds.”

“Aww… you’re no fun,” Yda huffed as she reluctantly let go. “Well if I can’t have hugs can I have you join me for some tea?”

“Tea sounds much more pleasant than be smothered.”

“You offered!”

The two gossiped as they walked. A hot topic was Thancred’s recent flings and how Thanalan should be fearing him more than Garlemald. Another topic was Moenbryda’s unsuccessful attempts at getting Urianger to notice her as a woman. Since he was leaving soon, she didn’t have much time to get through his thick skill.

“But what if he’s gay? Moen might want to stop then…”

“I’m pretty sure his truelove is with books,” Y’shtola snorted as she recalled her encounters with the eccentric elezen.

“Mayhaps… But sometimes the same gender is just better, ya know?” Yda shrugged as she continued to lead. Though her words had caused the Miqo’te to pause. Before she could ask anything, Yda stopped and pointed. “There! That’s the café I want to try.”

Y’shtola shut her mouth and caught up with the other. “LeBlanc? I thought they were famous for coffee and curry.”

“They’re doing a special,” Yda replied with a huge grin. “The Steal Your Heart special. For a limited time they’ve teamed up with Angel Mort to sell cakes and tea.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to go to Angel Mort?”

Yda groaned. “It’s all about atmosphere. Besides, look how empty LeBlanc is. It’s more cozy than Angel Mort.”

“Looks a bit run down…”

“That’s enough, Miss Cynical,” Yda huffed before grabbing Yda’s hand and dragging her to the store. “I want to enjoy this afternoon without your snarky remarks.”

“Alright,” Y’shtola replied. A soft smile crossed her lips as she looked down at Yda’s hand on hers.

The two entered the café and looked around. It was small and smelled mostly of coffee with an underline scent of curry. An older gentleman greeted them. “Welcome. What’ll it be?”

“We heard you have cakes,” Yda answered and he pointed to a small glass display. She continued to drag Y’shtola over to the display before letting go of her hand. There were four different cake slices in the display along with a couple of bars. “Now this is a hard choice… Chocolate, rolanberry, lemon, or swirl?”

The Miqo’te’s pouted slightly as her hand was let go but calmed her expression as she looked at the man. “Excuse me, sir. What are your blends?”

“For tea we have earl grey, pu’er, and youthberry. If you want coffee though I have the beans to match your tastes.”

“Thank-you,” She turned back to the Hyur who was almost drooling over the display. “Have you reached a decision?”

Yda frowned at the display in deep thought. “Well… Lemon doesn’t sound like it’d be good with coffee. The rolanberry one looks really good but I’d like some chocolate with it like the swirl one…”

Y’shtola chuckled softly. “How about you get the rolanberry, I’ll get the chocolate and we share them?”

“Shtola… you’re a genius!” Yda cheered as she hugged the smaller suddenly.

“Personal space,” Y’shtola hissed as she gently pushed at the other. She complained but a small smile was on her face. When she was free, she turned to the man to find him bringing out the two slices from the back. “Ah you heard that. Can I have a cup of pu’er as well? And you, Yda?”

Yda looked around the back wall that was stack with different coffees. “…I have no idea what any of those are. Black…?”

The Miqo’te laughed again. “You did say you could match our tastes. Can you make something that complements rolanberries and tastes good with two cream and three sugars?”

“Coming right up. Have a seat where ever.”

The two found a booth in the corner. Sitting down, Y’shtola arched an eyebrow as the Hyur was staring at her with a huge grin. “What is it?”

“Is that how you always prepare my coffee when you bring it?” Yda asked and received a nod. “No wonder I like yours the best.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Y’shtola sighed with a slight smile.

“It’s really the best!” Yda exclaimed before she started complaining about the coffee she’s received from the others. Urianger’s was too watery and cold. Thancred’s was too dark. Moenbryda always put too much sugar in hers (which she admitted was okay). And Papalymo’s was more akin to a bitter potion but it was energizing. “And Lyse would bring dad and me cups up water with five whole beans in it.”

“Five? That’s oddly precise.”

“That’s what we thought! She would always do it when we were working late. She was too young to get what was going on but always knew when dad and I were trying hard,” She said fondly as she remembered those times. The drinks and cake were soon brought out to them. “Ack. Here I am rambling about coffee when you don’t like the stuff.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I just prefer tea,” Y’shtola corrected as she took a sip of hers. She sighed happily at the taste.

“Sounds like you’d be happy in the Shroud. I heard coffee’s more popular in La Noscea.”

“Don’t remind me,” she grumbled before looking at the cake. Her expression was schooled to neutral but her ears were perked up in interest. Sliding the chocolate slice closer, she scooped up a bite size piece and tried it. “Mhhhh… Looks like the book was right. Pu’er does complement chocolate cake nicely.”

Yda looked at Y’shtola a moment before laughing. “You looked up what teas would go with chocolate cake? You nerd.”

“Weren’t you curious if there was a book on alcohol and meat pairings recently?” Y’shtola huffed as she turned her head away. A faint blush dusted her cheeks. “How’s your combination?”

Yda grinned before taking a sip of coffee. “This is amazing! Sorry but your coffee is no longer the best,” She laughed some more before stuffing her mouth with a big piece of cake. “Mhh~! The cake is so soft but the frosting is to die for. It’s amazing! Try it, Shtola.”

The Hyur grabbed the strawberry that was on top and scooped up some more frosting onto it. She held it up to the other’s mouth. “Here you go. I’ll let you have the full berry.”

Y’shtola back and forth between Yda and the berry. Steeling herself, she leaned forward and took a bite of the berry. She chewed thoughtfully before nodding. “You’re right. That frosting is delicious.”

“Told you so,” Yda said happily. “Oh you have something right here…” Reaching forward again, she brushed her thumb across Y’sthola’s bottom lip. Sitting back, she licked the bit of frosting from her thumb. “Mhh~ delicious.”

“There are napkins,” The Miqo’te countered as she took a sip of tea to hide her face and the blush she knew was growing. Glancing at her cake, she slowly set her cup down. “Did you want to try some of the chocolate cake.”

“Of course,” Yda said excitedly but didn’t reach for her fork. Instead she looked at Y’shtola expectedly; almost daringly. Taking the hint, the Miqo’te scooped up a piece of cake on her fork. Carefully she held it out for the other.

“Here you go,” She offered and Yda happily ate the piece. “How is it?”

“A little darker than I normal go for but still sweet,” The Hyur noted aloud as she thought about it. “It reminds me a lot of you. I like it.”

Y’shtola caught herself from questioning what that meant. But she couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto her lips. “I’m glad to her.”

“You know what else I think you’d like? This one dessert from Ala Mihgo…” Yda chattered as Y’shtola listened and threw her thoughts in from time to time. They finished their cake but continued to sit and chat over their tea and coffee. Before they knew it, the sun began to set.

“I should head back before Master Matoya gets mad,” Y’shtola sighed before standing. “I had a lot of fun though.”

“Same here. Thanks for the coffee, sir! I’ll come again for curry next time,” Yda called to the back before making her way outside with the other. “I’ll walk you to the gates.”

“Thanks.” The two walked in silence happy to enjoy each other’s company. Unfortunately it didn’t take long for them to reach the gates. “Looks like I’ll get back right before the sun fully sets.”

“Yeah… be careful out there,” Yda said with a small frown as she looked out passed the gates. As Y’shtola stepped forward, she grabbed her arm. “Hey, Shtola…”

The Miqo’te looked back with a confused glance. As the Hyur moved forward a bit, the confusion switched to realization but she didn’t pull away. Slowly Yda closed the distance between them and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before quickly pulling away. “G-get home safely, alright?”

Y’sthola starred in slight shock. But seeing Yda being embarrassed caused her to laugh. “Of course. I would like to have another one of those after a proper dinner.”

“Really?” Yda looked at her hopefully. “If you want I can give you another one right now…”

“I have to go,” Y’shtola said before blowing Yda a kiss. “Good-night.”

“Night night! I’ll plan something for next time,” Yda called as she waved good-bye. When Y’shtola was out of sight, she jumped up and cheered. “Took her long enough but she finally noticed. Wait until I tell Moen.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the real world, remember to actually talk about dating before assuming. 
> 
> Please send me everything Yda/Y'sthola related.  
> Feel free to use these ideas in your writing or art. Try to credit me though if I inspire you. You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


End file.
